


Adam`s visitors

by LordBlacky



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: F/M, a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:25:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordBlacky/pseuds/LordBlacky
Summary: A short fanfiction of how Ian could have meet Eve and Ava.





	Adam`s visitors

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> So, this is my first fanfiction in english and english is also not my first language,  
> so I`m already really sorry if there are any mistakes in grammar and vocabulary!!  
> I still hope you`re going to like it :)  
> Bye :)

Ian was surprised.  
Stunned, he watched Adam and Eve having a…wild dance on the dancefloor. Honestly, to him it looked more like, well, a very intense tango. Ian tried to remember, where the shy, introvert, grumpy, serious-depressive musician was.  
Probably in the garbage.  
Okay, to be fair, he didn`t know Adam very well but he likes to think that they really etablished a sort of friendship. A weird one, but still. And that was the reason, why he was a little disappointed: he always thought Adam was alone with no friends or family – he never saw anyone in the house besides Adam – also, the musician never told something, anything about anyone, but no, nooo, this idiot really had a wife.  
And she was breathtaking. White skin, a little bit too pale, long blonde hair, green eyes, soft curves, tall (taller than him but not as tall as Adam) and always dressed in light colors. Preferably white. Adam on the other side had olive-toned skin, black hair that reached his shoulders, dark brown eyes, was really tall, not overly muscled but still defined and mostly dressed in black.

Futhermore, and everyone in the club could see that, they fitted each other like nothing they hadever seen. Like sun and moon, day and night, yin and yang. They didn`t even need words to communicate, somehow they always seem to know what the other one thought. How the other one is doing.What the other one wants. Adam and Eve seem to know each other for milenias. If Ian was honest with himself, he had to admit, that he was a little jealous of their trust, their love. It made him wish, he also knew someone who would be like that to him. But he didn`t know someone who could be like that to him.  
Ian sighed but giggeled shortly after that as he remembered yesterday morning, when he had the shock of his life and got to know Eve and Ava, who was Eve`s little sister. Adam hated her with passion, he still didn`t know why.  
So, it had been a normal Friday morning as he drove to Adam`s house in the endless loneliness of one of Detroit`s ghost towns. When he got out oft he car and opened the door with his own house keys, he already noticed one thing that wasn`t usual: there were three jackets on the wardrobe; Adam`s black leather-jacket, a white smooth-looking one and a white furcoat. It made Ian suspicious if some crazy fans had broken into the house and got on Adam`s nerves. He was the only one (or so he thought) till then who knew that behind Adam`s charming facade actually something dangerous lured. You definetely shouldn`t underestimate the shy musician. He was stronger than he looked.  
So, it was already noon and he knew that Adam normally slept during the day; the reason why he made his way tot he kitchen, making coffee. The musician had a sensible nose and it was clearly more pleasurable to wake up tot he scent of coffee than a grinning face. Normally, it only took a few minutes for Adam to wake up but last Friday he didn`t come. Not even after 15 minutes which was strange and Ian started getting slightly worried. So he got up and made his way to Adam`s room where he then got the shock of his life. Adam was sleeping, but next to him laid a pale woman with blonde hair. She had snuggeled up to him with one arm drapped over his tummy. Adam on the other side seemed to snuggle back and had one hand over the one on his stomach. He really didn`t look like he was in any sort of trouble. Without turning around, Ian backed away, slowly and quietly and went again down tot he kitchen, where shock number two waited.  
In the kitchen stood a girl, smiling, no, grinning really widely at him. Huh. With the intention of getting the girl as fast as possible out oft he house, he barked: “Who are you and what are you doing here? Adam doesn`t like intruders!“  
She only grinned more widely.  
“Adam`s my uncle. My name is Ava, no need to worry.“ Ian`s mouth dropped.  
“And the woman in his bed?“ She tittered.  
“That`s Eve, Adam`s wife.“ Due to this answer, he lost it. “What?! Are you serious?!“  
“Ian?“, asked a rough barritone voice behind him, causing him to jump and turn around.  
“Adam, sorry man, I, ah, was just shocked. YOU HAVE A WIFE??“ Okay, maybe he said that a little too loud because Adam looked like he wanted to kill him. Suddendly, he got his answer from a deep, feminine voice.  
”Yes, he has.“ It was one of those voices that give you goosebumps. Ian shuddered. ”Okay, right.“  
An awkward silence stretched the room till he couldn`t stand it anymore.  
”I made coffee! Does anybody want some? I`m Ian, by the way. His manager.“ Eve walked out oft he shadows and smiled softly at him.  
”Yes, that would be nice. I`m Eve, Adam told me a lot about you.“  
”I hope only the best.“, he carefully replied. She laughed.  
”I know that he doesn`t show it much but he really likes you.“ Adam grumbled something from the behind of his cup of coffee and Ian smiled happily.  
”I knew you like me!“  
Adam shooted daggers at him. Metaphorically.  
Eve laughed.


End file.
